


PHIL'S BIRTHDAY

by bookcallipitter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to make Phil's birthday special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PHIL'S BIRTHDAY

**Author's Note:**

> Dan and Phil are their own people, this is just a story

It had taken Dan hours to set everything up. He had traveled to what felt like a million party stores to find each and every streamer, pop up centerpiece and balloon he needed. It had taken him forever to get all the supplies up the stairs, leaving him thoroughly winded. But finally, everything was perfect. And it was worth it, anything was worth giving Phil the best birthday ever.   
With multicolored streamers hanging from every window and doorway, birthday banners and bright balloons on every inch of spare wall, Dan sat down to take a rest. In a few short hours, all the guests, mainly other YouTube friends would be arriving and Dan had been up and going since Phil had left that morning. Dan had arranged for Phil’s brother Martyn to take him out for long brunch, giving Dan time to set up.   
Dan felt his eyelids droop from exhaustion, but he willed himself to stay up. Finally, he decided that a short nap would be beneficial. Just like 15 minutes, then he’d be perfectly rested for the party. Dan was soon deep asleep, splayed across the dining room table.  
He woke to loud knocking and his phone buzzing in his pocket. Dan opened his eyes slowly and looked around blearily. People seemed to be shouting his name at the door and he stood up to get it. Suddenly, he stepped on a stray balloon and it popped, surprising him and Dan let out a high pitched shriek. Dan immediately remembered what the balloon and the rest of the decorations were for, and who the people at the door were. Dan raced to the door and threw it open to reveal a slightly grumpy looking group of YouTubers.   
“Dan! Where have you been?!” Louise asked, taking in Dan frumpled appearance.  
“Yeah, mate, Phil gets here in like five minutes.” said Chris, shoving past Dan in the doorway and into the flat, holding a large cake. The rest followed, pushing themselves in with various bags or chips or frilly presents.   
“I fell asleep, sorry.” Apologized Dan sleepily.  
“Well, we still need to finish setting up.” PJ said while unloading a large bag of cups and they all flew into work. Never before had drinks been poured nor cake cut faster.   
Dan had just placed the last colorful box with the other presents when he heard another knock at the door.  
“Dan?” called a muffled voice from behind the door. “Dan, I think I forgot my keys.”   
“One sec!” He hollered back, silently signaling everyone to hide. As everyone crouched behind couches and tables, Dan made his way to the door. He swung it open with a wide smile. There was Phil, with his silky black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Phil smiled back and Dan was so happy he had made the party for Phil, just a small portion of what the older man deserved.   
Phil started to walk into the flat, but Dan stopped him.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Dan?” Phil questioned but shut his eyes. Dan grabbed him by the hand and led up to the living room.   
“Open your eyes.” Phil’s eyes flipped open and grew wide as he took in all the decorations. He turned to Dan with a bright smile and shining eyes.  
“Dan,” he started.  
“Happy birthday Phil!” Shouted everyone else as they jumped up from their hiding places. Phil looked surprised for a second before laughing.  
“Thank you, everyone! This is amazing! Thank you!” Everyone came up to Phil and wished him a happy birthday and then broke apart to set up cake and drinks. Dan watched everyone milled around the flat, when Phil leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
“Thank you for this. I love you.” Dan smiled and turned to Phil.  
“I love you too.” And they pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.   
“This is going to be a great birthday.” Predicted Phil, smiling his widest.


End file.
